Fire and Ice II
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of five Drinny drabbles (under 400 words each) for the 5 Drabble Collection Competition on HPFC. [1] Meeting the Parents [2] Honeydukes Meeting [3] Harden [4] True Colors [5] Sore Loser
1. Meeting the Parents

**Written For:**

 **5 Drabble Collection Competition:  
** _Prompt - (Setting) The Burrow_

 **Once Upon a Time:** Rumplestiltskin  
 _Prompt - Write about a Slytherin._

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a protective parent._

xXx

 **Meeting the Parents**

Draco's legs nervously bounced as he waited for Arthur and Molly Weasley to return from the kitchen, where he was sure they were angrily whispering to each other.

Ginny put a soft restraining hand on the leg closest to her. "Will you relax? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Easy for you to say," Draco grumbled.

"It's _my_ parents I have to contend with as well, in case you've forgotten."

"Yes, but you're their baby girl. Their little princess. And I'm dating their little princess. Not to mention the years of animosity between the Malfoys and Weasleys."

Ginny laughed. "Maybe, but if _we_ can look past the animosity and find happiness together, shouldn't my parents be happy for us?"

Draco stared at her. "Were _my_ parents happy?"

Ginny cringed as she remembered how _that_ meeting went. "Well, no, but thankfully my parents have always been more open-minded and accepting."

"You did tell me how your family, and _you_ , treated Fleur at first. That doesn't sound very open-minded _or_ accepting."

She cringed again. "Okay, that wasn't our finest moment, but things are better now since the war is over, and you saved me from Yaxley during that final battle. That will count with my mum and dad."

Draco opened his mouth but snapped it shut when Arthur walked in.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asked.

Arthur scratched the back of head. "She decided to take a walk."

"That doesn't bode well for me," Draco mumbled.

Arthur glared at him. "Ginny is very special."

Draco straightened. "I know."

Arthur didn't look away. "And I don't want her heart to be broken."

"That's the last thing I want as well," Draco said, his face a picture of seriousness.

"If you hurt her, I will hunt you down," Arthur vowed.

Draco nodded. "Understood."

Ginny looked back and forth between her boyfriend and father. "Um, Dad?"

Arthur finally ended the staring match. "Let's go eat lunch. Your mother will join us when she's ready." He went into the kitchen.

Ginny and Draco shared a look.

"That was weird," Draco whispered.

"I think everything is going to be okay," Ginny whispered back.

"Kids!" Arthur called.

Ginny and Draco hurried after Arthur. They felt a bit more at ease now, but they still didn't want to take the chance of upsetting him. He might be their only ally against Molly.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 391)


	2. Honeydukes Meeting

**Written For:**

 **5 Drabble Collection Competition:  
** _Prompt -_ _(word) unclear_

 **Once Upon a Time:** Jefferson/Mad Hatter  
 _Prompt -_ _write about a character switching sides during the war_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW All The Cheesecakes  
 _Prompt -_ _Set part of your story in Honeydukes._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 376. (restriction) Has to be between 250-500 words_

xXx

 **Honeydukes Meeting**

Ginny looked around, but it was still unclear to her who sent the anonymous note to her, asking her to meet at Honeydukes. No one seemed particularly interested in her.

She sighed. She'd give it ten minutes before she left.

She browsed the sweets, thinking about if she should get any but nothing really piqued her interest.

"I'm grateful you decided to come," a very familiar voice said from behind her.

Ginny whirled around. "Malfoy? You wanted to see me? Why the secrecy? Why _Honeydukes_?"

"It would be too easy for someone to eavesdrop at most other places. Honeydukes is small enough, and we can probably go pretty unnoticed here. And I wanted to see you because I think you're the one most likely to listen to me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Talk, but it better be good."

Draco sighed. "I'm in over my head. I was given a mission this year, and I'm supposed to carry it out before the end of the year. I can't do it. I don't _want_ to do it, and I can't go to Professor Snape because I don't know if I can trust him to not betray me."

She understood what he was saying without him actually saying it. "What's your mission?"

Draco looked away. "I'm supposed to kill someone. I don't want to be a murderer, though. Help me?"

"Are you actually talking about switching sides?"

He quickly nodded. "You have to help because I doubt anyone on your side will believe me."

Ginny couldn't believe it was happening, but he sounded sincere, and she had always been a good judge of character. "Dumbledore will," she promised.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. You came to me because you trust me somewhat, so believe me when I say Dumbledore will help." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go. We need to get back to the castle."

He opened his mouth to protest her holding his hand, but he snapped it shut as she dragged him out of Honeydukes.

Ginny wasn't sure why he didn't pull away from her hold, but she didn't question it too closely. She wasn't ready to admit it out loud, but she kind of liked holding his hand.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 371)


	3. Harden

**Written For:**

 **5 Drabble Collection Competition:  
** _Prompt -_ _(_ _object) a pair of heels_

 **Once Upon a Time:** Mulan  
 _Prompt -_ _write about falling in love with someone who is already in a relationship_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW They're Up All Night  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a sleepless night._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 49. (Book title) Heart of Stone_

xXx

 **Harden**

"Oh, Draco!" Ginny yelled.

Draco smirked, looking up at her from between her thighs. He licked his lips, savoring her taste. "Did you enjoy that?"

She panted harshly. "Do you even have to ask?"

He slithered back up her body and pressed his lips to her neck. He inhaled her aroma.

"I can't smell very good right now."

"You smell like heaven," he murmured against her skin.

She shivered and pulled his head so his lips met hers in a frenzied kiss. Needless to say, they didn't get _any_ sleep last night.

xXx

Hermione walked into Draco's home after Tippy had let her in. Normally, she wouldn't have stopped by without Floo calling first, but she couldn't wait to share the good news.

While she was in Hogwarts, she wouldn't have ever believed she'd be friend with Draco, but she was. And she desperately hoped there was more than just friendship in their future.

She stopped suddenly when she saw a pair of heels thrown carelessly on the ground, as if the owner couldn't wait to get rid of them.

She gulped. She knew those heels. "It can't be," she whispered.

Just then, two smiling people walked out of a nearby hallway.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Then she must have realized it wasn't a proper greeting because she said, "I mean Hello, Hermione. What a surprise."

Draco was smiling as well. And it was obvious he was deliriously happy. He kept a firm hold on Ginny's hand, and Hermione forced her eyes away from the painful sight. "Sorry to interrupt. I didn't think to Floo call first.

"No problem, Hermione. What can I do for you?" Draco asked.

Hermione did her best to keep her tears at bay. "I wanted to tell you the good news personally. That law you and I have been working on together, it seems the Ministry will finally hear us out."

"That's great!" Draco yelled enthusiastically.

"Congratulations," Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione nodded. "I should go."

"Wait, Hermione! We should celebrate," Draco called out.

"No, I really need to go," Hermione argued back. She just wanted to get out of there because if the two of them were really a couple now—and it sure looked like they were—she would need to harden her heart. The only way she would survive the heartbreak was if she quickly developed a heart of stone.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 400)


	4. True Colors

**Written For:**

 **5 Drabble Collection Competition:  
** _Prompt -_ _(word) punch_

 **Once Upon a Time:** Cora  
 _Prompt -_ _write about a character choosing power over love_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Rosita Dies  
 _Prompt -_ _Write anything using the prompt 'replacement'._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 50. (Book title) True Colors_

xXx

 **True Colors**

Ginny felt like it was a punch to her stomach. "What do you mean you have to make a choice? It should be an easy choice."

"It's not, though," Draco argued.

And not for the first time, Ginny wondered what she was doing dating Draco Malfoy. Sometimes, he was a totally different boy, the one she fell in love with. Right now, though, she felt like she was talking to his replacement, the one that used to torment her due to her family being friends with Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.

"Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Of course, but if I listen to my father, I'll get everything I want. I'll have power, money, prestige,—"

"But you won't have me," she reminded him. "And even if you somehow manage to work out a deal for my safety, do you honestly believe I'll stand by, watch my friends and family be killed, and do _nothing_ to try to stop it? If you do, then you don't know me at all."

"Ginny, it's my future!" Draco beseeched.

She rolled her eyes. He kept repeating himself, but no matter how many times he argued about his future, it didn't make him sound any better. "I thought _I_ was your future. You told me you'd one day make me your wife. Was that all a lie so I'd let you shag me?"

"Of course not, but—"

"No buts!" Ginny yelled. "It's me or your father. It's love of power. You can't have both, at least not in this instance. It's your choice. I'll be at home for the next two nights. If I don't see you, I'll take that as your answer." She walked away, her spine stiff and her face red. If it was from anger or tears, she didn't know.

The next two nights, she anxiously waited for her boyfriend to make an appearance, but he never did.

When she got into bed on the second night, she took a deep, shuddering breath. "Goodbye, Draco," she whispered. And it was the final goodbye. Draco was out of her life, for good.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 350)


	5. Sore Loser

**Written For:**

 **5 Drabble Collection Competition:  
** _Prompt -_ _(Word_ _) Awake_

 **Once Upon a Time:** August Booth  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about failure_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Joey's Award  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a bad loser._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt -_ _373\. (restriction) No time jumps_

xXx

 **Sore Loser**

Draco slumped on the bleachers. He glared at the Quidditch pitch as if it had personally offended him.

He heard something through a haze but didn't really know what it was. It wasn't until he felt a rough shake that he snapped out of it. "What do you want?" he snapped at his girlfriend.

She arched an eyebrow and frowned. "I was _going_ to ask whether you were awake because I kept calling your name and you weren't responding. _Now_ I'm going to ask what in Merlin's name is your problem?! You don't talk to me like that! Ever! Do you understand?"

"Go away," he growled, turning away from her.

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you acting like this just because Gryffindor beat Slytherin today? Get over it! It's not like it's the first time Slytherin lost a Quidditch match."

"Potter didn't play, though."

"Are you actually saying your upset that we won while _I_ was the Seeker? Don't you dare say you don't think a girl should be able to beat a guy because if you so much as imply that's your type of thinking, I'll hex you."

Draco was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"You know, Michael Corner was a sore loser when we beat Ravenclaw, and I dumped him because of it. I like you a lot more than I ever liked Michael, though, so I don't want to do the same thing. So, you better face the facts. I'm a good Quidditch player. Although I prefer playing Chaser, I'm an adequate Seeker. I'm not rubbing my victory in your face, so just get over it."

He finally looked at her, just in time to see her stomp down the bleachers and away from him. Draco's slump got even more pronounced, if that was remotely possible. Now, not only did he lose the Quidditch match, but he had an angry girlfriend to contend with.

This just wasn't his day.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 327)


End file.
